dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Perish Symphony
"A painter paints pictures upon a canvas. A musician paints pictures upon silence." - Leopold Stokowsky. Overview Perish Symphony, '''also known as the '''Song of God, '''is a Longinus Class Sacred Gear. This Sacred Gear gives the user the ability to manipulate and generate music, an art form whose medium is sound and silence. Its common elements are pitch (which governs melody and harmony), rhythm (and its associated concepts tempo, meter, and articulation), dynamics, and the sonic qualities of timbre and texture. Its base powers include soothing angered hearts, influencing thoughts and actions, and even inducing sleep for a certain amount of time. However, the Sacred Gear is much more complex in its abilities. It is considered the fifth most powerful Sacred Gear after '''Innovate Clear. It is also implied that one of the past wielders (and the most powerful) was none other than the Pied Piper. Other wielders are rumored to be Mozart, Bach, and even Beethoven. Appearance The appearance of 'Perish Symphony '''is dependent upon the user's preference. It can be a harp, a violin, a guitar, etc. Basically anything that can produce sound. Abilities The user can manipulate and generate music, an art form whose medium is sound and silence. Its common elements are pitch (which governs melody and harmony), rhythm (and its associated concepts tempo, meter, and articulation), dynamics, and the sonic qualities of timbre and texture. '''Music Empowerment: '''Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with music, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. '''Musical Combat: '''The user is able to infuse music with physical attacks, using musical sound waves to influence and disorient opponents and strengthen attacks. '''Killer Quartet: '''The user makes three other copies of themselves to make a quartet that copies their movements and actions. This technique drains the user of their stamina, but it effectively quadruples the user's other techniques. '''Balance Breaker: Perish Symphony Ultimate Alt: '''The user can produce sounds capable of affecting anything, including things that would normally absorb, nullify or be protected by sounds/sound waves. They can generate sound inside of a complete vacuum and don't require a medium to travel through or they can travel through metaphysical or supernatural mediums such as the fabric of reality. Sound produced by this exist at such impossible levels that no defense is possible, leading to complete annihilation of objects at subatomic or even smaller scales. However, this attack carries the potential to kill the user from the height of the sound generated. Weaknesses * May be unable to create sound, being limited to manipulating only from an already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * Music, like sound, requires a medium to travel through, such as air, ground or water, though it can be virtually anything. However, '''Perish Symphony Ultimate Alt '''negates this when used. Summary '''Perish Symphony '''was used by many musicians throughout many ages, often used to gain their fame and fortune with the aid of this formidable artifact. However, '''Perish Symphony '''was never again used by a wielder, for one had not been found. Though records of this Sacred Gear exist, no one knows who the current wielder is, or if '''Perish Symphony '''has a wielder at all. Trivia * '''Perish Symphony '''was in inspiration of the flute used by the Pied Piper. * The Balance Breaker was inspired by the unique ability used by Flynt Coal in ''RWBY.